Mother Knows Best
by MoonSword1994
Summary: One shots about Hannah Shepard's off-screen actions during a few chapters from Beginning Anew. Written on the request of fellow member gamerhly. Scenarios inspired by my own mother. Rated T for language, Bioware still owns the characters, I just own the plot. Read, review, and enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This scene takes place after Joker leaves the restaurant in chapter seven of Beginning Anew**

* * *

Hannah watched Joker leave through the glass doors of the restaurant, grateful that her daughter had one man in her life that would not walk away from her as easily as this Major Alenko seemed to be able to do. She turned back and eyed the Major, he was sitting at a corner table with a brunette waitress of about twenty-five or so, playing with her hair and whispering God knows what in her ear, then another waiter brought them each a drink and Hannah knew it was time to act.

"No one hurts my baby and gets away with it," growled Hannah to herself as she thought of a plan to not only humiliate Kaidan but also ensure that he would not repeat this action again. Instantly, she came up with a foolproof plan that would accomplish both of her goals, and she began to prepare her performance eager to try it out. Walking over to the table Kaidan and the young woman were sitting at she became distraught, tears in her eyes, which immediately caught the attention of the young woman.

"Oh my gosh, are you alright?" asked the young woman and Kaidan looked around at Hannah, his eyes wide with fear.

"Oh, hi," said Hannah, sniffling some, "Am I interrupting something?"

"Yes, of course you are," said Kaidan harshly, "What do you need, Hannah, I'm right in the middle of something?"

"I just wanted to let you know that the kids have been wondering where you are," said Hannah, a slight edge to her voice, "I've been telling them that you've been at work but they know you haven't been coming home at night, and I'm running out of excuses, Kaidan."

"Wait, you have kids?!" exclaimed the young woman, pulling away from Kaidan, "Is this woman your wife?!"

"What? No!" shouted Kaidan, trying to bring the waitress closer again, "There are no kids, and no wife."

"I'm glad you can so easily dismiss my daughter," snapped Hannah, tears still in her eyes, enjoying her role as the distraught grandmother, "She's deployed and you just run into the arms of some other woman, leaving me the grandmother, to take care of four kids all by myself! You should be ashamed of yourself, I thought you were better than that."

"Ma'am, I am so sorry, I had no idea," said the young woman, standing from the table, "You're such a dick!" She picked up her drink and dumped it on Kaidan's head then stormed off, much to Hannah's satisfaction.

Kaidan stood up, a sticky mixed drink running down his face and glossing his hair, he turned slowly to Hannah who was smirking at him with arrogance and triumph.

"What the fuck was that?!" snarled Kaidan, picking up a napkin and started to clean himself up, "You shouldn't have done that, I wasn't doing anything wrong, Hannah!"

"You were flirting with a girl that isn't my daughter, that's plenty wrong in my book," said Hannah sternly, folding her arms across her chest, "You are a real piece of work, Major."

"What's that supposed to mean?" asked Kaidan, messing with his hair, turing blue as his temper started to flare and activate his biotics.

"Do you flirt with other women because you want some validation or some bull shit like that?" asked Hannah, side stepping his question.

"What does that have anything to do with how you embarrassed me?" snapped Kaidan, glaring at his superior.

"Answer my question now, Major," said Hannah darkly, not letting him get the upper hand in this situation.

"Or what? What will you do to me, Hannah? I'm a Spectre—" started Kaidan before Hannah cut him off.

"You were an Alliance soldier long before you were a Spectre," said Hannah, "and unlike my daughter, you did nothing to really earn your promotion."

"I've done plenty!" snarled Kaidan throwing his napkin down on the table.

"Did you save an entire colony from Batarians on Elysium?" asked Hannah, "Did you stop Saren and the Geth? Did you bring down the Collectors or annihilate the Reapers? You couldn't even save those colonists on Horizon from being taken by the Collectors!"

"Shut up!" shouted Kaidan, his entire body enveloped in his biotic aura, everyone in the restaurant was now staring at them. Hannah could sense their eyes on her back but she was not about to lighten up on him, he needed to be straightened out before they left.

"You should remember who you're speaking to, Major," said Hannah menacingly, "In a single report I could ruin your military career and no one would question my authority on the matter."

"Bitch!" spat Kaidan, and Hannah knew she was getting under his skin.

"And then where would the great Spectre Alenko be?" mocked Hannah, "Probably in a bar doing tricks with his biotics for tips, such a waste, but at least you would have earned it."

"I've earned the right to be a Spectre!" yelled Kaidan, biotically flipping the table, causing everyone in the restaurant to duck for cover including Hannah.

"You've done nothing to earn the title of Spectre," said Hannah, standing back up, her face set with determination, "and you've done nothing to earn my daughter's love, I think you should stay away from her."

"That's for her to decide, not you," shouted Kaidan leaning against the wall, "and I might tell her what you made me do."

"What good would it serve you to tell her about your little display here tonight?" asked Hannah, indicating the table that was now on the other side of the room and the Maitre'D that was on his way over to them.

"I would tell her you provoked me," snarled Kaidan, giving her a deadly glare, "That all of this was your fault."

"And the vids that were filmed would tell her different," said Hannah simply, inclining her head to the group of teenagers that had their recorders out and Kaidan suddenly snapped to attention.

"I need to find her fast," said Kaidan to himself before turning back to Hannah, "Where is she?"

"She's with that lovely pilot of hers," said Hannah, resisting the urge to grin when she saw the effect those words had on him, "I hope he treats her better than you do."

"I hate you," sighed Kaidan angrily, "You and the rest of the crew are going to come with me to look for them, is that clear?"

"Hell no, Major," said Hannah, shaking her head, "I outrank you, and I say let the search wait until morning, that way she might have one nice night before she marries your sorry ass."

"I'm out of here," said Kaidan as he walked away from her, steaming mad, a snarl etched on his features.

"Not so fast!" said the Maitre'D angrily, his face pinched and red from rage, "Now, who was responsible for throwing that table?"

Hannah resisted the urge to laugh, between the angry Maitre'D and the drink drenched Major it was rather difficult to manage it, "I believe the good man was asking you a question, Major."

Kaidan glared at her but he did answer the Maitre'D though reluctantly, "It was my fault, sir, I'm very sorry and I'll do anything I can to help repay the damage done to your fine establishment."

Hannah smirked, he was giving the Alliance written line for instances such as this when a solider damaged public property, it had to be integrated into the handbook after so many young recruits destroyed bars and other eating establishments.

"Fine," said the Maitre'D obviously satisfied with the apology, "You will not only repair the table but you will wash dishes for the remainder of the evening, with no complaints."

Kaidan looked up and his face displayed the humiliation he was feeling about the tasks he was being told to perform, "Can't I just pay for the damages?"

"You know the rules, Major," said Hannah smugly from beside the Maitre'D, "it's up to the man in charge of the place what you're punishment will be and I think he's being rather fair considering you rattled all of these nice people."

She could tell he wanted to argue but his obedience to the Alliance regulations was unflappable, she knew he would go through with the punishment even though he was furious.

"Report to the kitchens now," said the Maitre'D, pointing towards a pair of doors on the opposite wall and Kaidan started off in that direction while Hannah and the Maitre'D watched him walk, his whole body stance radiating shame.

"Make sure he works," said Hannah, handing a small credit chit to the Maitre'D, "I'm not sure how much of a craftsman he is, so here's some credits for the table you'll buy after he mutilates this already mangled one."

"Thank you, Madam," said the Maitre'D pocketing the chit in his suit jacket, "I will make sure he is back at his ship in the morning, which one is it?"

"The SSV-Normandy SR-2," replied Hannah and she watched as the Maitre'D's face changed as he processed what she had just told him.

"That was Commander Shepard's XO wasn't it?" asked the Maitre'D quietly, noticeably afraid when he realized whom he had just sent back into the kitchens.

"Yes, and he is to receive no special treatment," ordered Hannah, and the Maitre'D emphatically nodded.

"I assure you he will be treated like a common vandal," said the Maitre'D placing his hand on his heart as if to promise her on his own honor.

"Thank you, sir," said Hannah, smiling, "If you'll excuse me, it's late and I must get some sleep before he gets back to the ship. Thank you again for all of your help, I'll make sure to mention you to Admiral Hackett and my daughter, Commander Shepard."

She nearly laughed again when she saw the Maitre'D's face, he was stunned and excited all at the same time and she left him standing there moving his mouth but words refusing to escape. When she got to the door she heard the kitchen doors open and she saw Kaidan walk out with an apron over his tuxedo and hairnet sticking to his dark hair, this time she laughed, it was impossible not to especially when his face looked like that of a broken lion.

"That's what you get for hurting my baby," said Hannah to herself as she left the restaurant, satisfied with her work, finally feeling like she was a mother again instead of just a soldier that happened to have a daughter.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: These scenes take place during the events of chapters seventeen and eighteen of Beginning Anew.**

* * *

"It can't be done," said the hologram of a hooded Turian, "No matter how much money you pay us, we refuse to kill a Spectre."

"This Spectre tried to kill another Spectre and a crew of innocent people," replied Hannah as she paced the floor in the debriefing room, her hands behind her back, determination and anger set on her features.

"That still does not give us the right to take out a hit on this Spectre," replied the Turian, crossing his arms, "I'm sorry but nothing can be done."

"Do your people have any assassins that have a quad?" asked Hannah dangerously, stopping to face the Turian's hologram.

"I don't care who you are, you will not insult me or my comrades!" snapped the Turian, "Why do you want this Spectre dead so badly anyway? Did he try to kill you? Who is he?"

"He's the second human Spectre," said Hannah bitterly, "He tried to kill my daughter, the first human Spectre, but I guess since they're both human your xenophobia will prevent you from understanding—"

"Wait," said the Turian quickly, "You mean to tell me that Commander Shepard was nearly killed by her own comrade?"

"Yes," said Hannah thinking of her only child lying in the medbay with bullet wound in her abdomen.

"And she's your daughter?" asked the Turian, seeming to comprehend the seriousness of the situation.

"Yes," said Hannah, tears pricking her eyes, "and the crew that was being targeted was the crew on the Normandy SR-2, which includes even non-humans such as the Turian Garrus Vakarian."

"I see," said the Turian, stroking his chin thoughtfully, "I can't guarantee that we will be able to kill the Spectre, but I am definitely more interested in this proposition, I will contact you in three solar days with our answer."

"Thank you," said Hannah, closing the communications line, hoping to seek some justice for her daughter.

"Admiral!" called Garrus as he entered the room, excited by something, "Admiral, she's awake, she's going to be just fine."

"Thank God," said Hannah, nearly about to collapse from the relief but Garrus caught her before she fell.

"Chakwas said we can visit with her later," said Garrus, helping Hannah stand up, "I gather from her tone, we're lucky she's still with us."

"I can't lose her again," said Hannah quietly as they left the room, she was gripping Garrus' arm as they walked, still feeling as if she would fall over, "It'd kill me."

"I know, Admiral," said Garrus calmly, as they entered the elevator, "none of us wants to lose her again, she means a great deal to everyone on this ship."

"I know," said Hannah smiling as tears welled up in her eyes, thinking of when Elissa was a tiny baby and how she had been hers first, "and Garrus, call me Hannah, that Admiral crap makes me feel old."

"Yes, Ad-Hannah," said Garrus, flexing his mandibles in a kind of smile as Hannah laughed.

* * *

Three solar days later, Hannah received a notice in her inbox that the assassin wanted to speak with her and she made her way down to the debriefing room, avoiding those who might question her about where she was going and what she was doing. When she entered the room she was devastated to see Elissa standing there talking with the assassin, and she knew she was in trouble when this was over.

"Sir, despite what you might have been told, I'm not interested in killing Spectre Alenko," said Elissa, pacing like her mother had a few days earlier, "Now, forget this assignment and crawl back under whichever rock you came from."

"Sorry to upset you, Commander," said the Turian, inclining his head in a slight bow of respect, "If you need further assistance, please do not hesitate to contact us."

Elissa cut the communication line then slowly turned around to face her mother, "Why?"

Hannah took a deep breath to calm her pounding heart, even though she outranked her daughter and was not the child, it was still unnerving to be confronted by her daughter, "I was angry and wanted justice for you."

"You're an admiral," said Elissa, disappointment highlighting every word she spoke, "you can't contract assassins to go after an Alliance soldier."

"Elissa, please, I just—" started Hannah before Elissa interrupted.

"You just what?" asked Elissa, "Forgot that you were still in the Alliance? That Kaidan is to? That killing a fellow soldier is grounds for a dishonorable discharge and you can be arrested on the charge of attempted murder just for contacting this assassin? Mom, how could you be so stupid?!"

"I don't care who you are, you're not allowed to speak to your mother that way," snapped Hannah, very hurt by her daughter's words.

"Right now I don't know who you are," said Elissa, "My mother wouldn't hire a hit on a soldier no matter what he did or whom he did it to. What were you thinking?"

"I was thinking about when you died," choked Hannah, sobs wracking her chest, "Elissa, when you died my world ended, and that bastard did nothing except move on. I was angry at him, at the galaxy, at myself and this attack brought all of that back to the surface and I wanted justice of some kind for you."

"Mom, I get you didn't like Kaidan," said Elissa, embracing her mother, "but you knew him for less than three days, it's kind of hard to justify hating him after three days."

Hannah pushed away from Elissa, "I met him long before now, and then I thought he was decent, that you had picked right."

"When did you meet him, Mom?" asked Elissa, leaning against the console behind her.

"At your funeral," said Hannah, stifling another round of sobs, "He spoke at your funeral, and he presented your medals and flags to me, I thought he was a terrific soldier and a good man then."

"What made you change your mind about him?" asked Elissa calmly.

"When I saw him walk in with that doctor," said Hannah bitterly, "It was at a formal dinner a few months after the funeral and he walked in with that woman on his arm and he was beaming. I thought he should've mourned you longer, not moved on so quickly, instead he was talking about this woman as if you had never existed and it pissed me off to no end."

"Mom, people move on," said Elissa, though she was still angry with Kaidan for lying to her about Rahna, she understood his actions and her mother's anger.

"I didn't!" shouted Hannah, tears falling down her cheeks, "Garrus didn't, Chakwas didn't, Joker especially didn't! None of us were able to move on, but we forced ourselves to! Why was it so easy for him while the rest of us missed you everyday?!"

"I'm not saying he was right or wrong for moving on, Mom!" shouted Elissa. "But everyone is different!"

"He spoke about you as if you were already his wife and then he goes and gets engaged to this other woman," said Hannah sadly, "every time I saw him with her I thought that it should have been you, that if you had lived that would be you on his arm, that you were the one pregnant. I mourned you, yes, but I mourned everything I thought had been taken away from your life. I mourned the husband you would never have, the children that would never be born, the woman you would become and to see part of your life move on without you. . ."

Elissa rushed to her mother and held her close, feeling the sobs shake her body, "Mom, I can understand now why you were so angry at him, especially after he and I got back together. You knew how easily he had thrown me over after I was dead and it probably pissed you off that he came back after all that had happened in the last few years, but that still doesn't justify killing him."

"I know," said Hannah, hugging her daughter tighter, "just a mother's nature to get back at the bastard who hurt her baby."

"Thanks for having my back," said Elissa, smiling at Hannah, "you've been there from the very beginning and I don't think I've ever thanked you for that."

Hannah laughed, "Nope, but I knew you were grateful. By the way, how did you know about this meeting?"

"EDI forwarded me the message you received," said Elissa, smirking at her mother. "You're the best, even if you try to break regulations."

"Well someone has to," said Hannah, "Oh, and remind me to rip EDI's voice box out sometime." They walked out of the room laughing, no longer Commander and Admiral, mother and daughter but as friends whom had a better understanding of the other. They had lived nearly the same life, lost just as much, appreciated the other for having been there for so long and now they were able to express all of that beyond the constraints of rank or relation.


End file.
